oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Crystals and Rust
Longinus Julian sighed in exasperation as the man in front of him collapsed, his entire body covered in wounds and drenched in blood. Julian looked at the sky, sweat dripping on his face, his hair wet. He raised his fist into the air, and the crowd cheered, yelling at the top of their lungs. His amber eyes twinkled in the light. As the cheers faded, so did the crowd, as the final match had ended. He made his way back to the changing room, where he cast off his armour, and cleaned himself off, washing his face, putting on his normal attire, the usual. He made his way out of the Coliseum, turning to one of the guards. "If anyone asks where I am, you are to tell them that I am at the castle, and that I do not wish to be disturbed. If you inform them of anything else, I will turn you into a pile of rust. Understand?" he stated, his glare unnerving. The guard only gulped and nodded as Julian made his way to the town square, wearing a different attire than usual. It was a plain green shirt with denim pants. As he entered the town square, he looked around, searching for Jazz. It was unknown to many, but Jazz was a master of stealth. It was unknown because his stealth was rather...unique. Rather than hiding himself from the senses of people in general, he focused on a single person. He examined them and the movements of their body before syncing his own body to his target, enabling him to slip within the gaps of his target's perception, gaps made when one's senses send their input to their brain, constantly standing within that area where the brain cannot register his presence, rendering him practically invisible to his opponent. Now, usually it would take some time in order to examine his target, but this was Julian, a person he had been around and known....intimately. He was simply able to sync with his body like slipping into a pair of comfy old shoes. That was how he followed him from the Coliseum without being noticed, because to Julian he just...wasn't there. He used this alot on his lover to make it appear as though he can appear out of nowhere at a moment's notice, even though that wasn't the case. As the dark skinned male entered the square, Jazz swept up behind him and laced their fingers together, coming within the other's perception range as soon as he came within one foot of him. Jazz snuggled against his arm with a giggle and a bright smile "Hey there, loverboy~!" Julian quickly pulled away from the embrace, unlocking their hands in the process. The man, now flustered stared in shock at his lover. "I've told you many times before, no public displays!" he whispered angrily, beginning to calm down. He gave Jazz a quick hug, and pulled away. "That's all you get until we get somewhere private." Julian stated, looking around the island. He began to walk forward, thinking Jazz would follow. Julian stopped and looked at Jazz, a smirk on his face. " We can head to that restaurant for our date." Jazz was a little put off by the words of his lover and would definitely make that known. He crossed his arms over his chest with a small pout before the other embraced him, making it a rather awkward hug. Jazz trailed behind him with his pout fixed firmly in place. He made a face at the idea of going to a restaurant and whispered to the other vehemently "Oh? You think I'm deserving of a restaurant? That is dreadfully public don't you think?" He flicked hair from his face angrily and swept past the other male, heading to the section of the town square that held the market place, beginning to look amongst the stalls there. Julian cursed at himself under his breath, chasing after his love. He grabbed him by the hand, pulling him towards him. "Jazz. You do know I lo-like you. I like you a lot. I just can't risk my mother finding out. If she does...I can't imagine what she'll do to me. What she'll do to you. I don't want to lose you." Julian said, the words leaving his mouth as quickly as could. "Now, can I please enjoy my time off with my boyfriend?" Jazz gave a small sigh and let his hand be held as they walked along, his eyes being drawn to the various bits and baubles in the stalls around them "You fear your mother too much, you know. We are both capable fighters, so I am sure we could fend off anyone she sent after us." To make a point, he made his flesh glitter like diamonds, a display of his Devil Fruit's power "We could even go on the run. Danger at every turn, fearing that your smother would find us, all of our stolen moments in the dead of night, fueled by passion and the knowledge that the dawn of each day could be our last." He gave a playful swoon and fell gently against Julian, nuzzling his shoulder lightly "Doesn't that sound romantic?"